


Together in the fall

by emerwenaranel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: The brothers know that they have to be united in order to be strong.





	1. A night so cold

It was cold, so cold outside but he had to continue walking. A frozen wind was blowing on his face, and he was feeling more lonely than ever. Huor could not help but feel weak that moment and he hated feeling like this. He wanted to be with his brother again. But Hurin was far away from him, and this grieved Huor's heart. He had to find his brother again, he had to see him again. But the loneliness was still there, and it was the cruelest feeling. The wind was not blowing ng on his face anymore but it was raining now, and the clouds hid the light of the stars and the moon. He hated the fact that he was unable to gaze at the stars and the moon that night. He hated being so alone when he needed his brother the most. He had to see Hurin again.  
Huor was dragging his feet now because he was so tired and sad. He wondered if he would ever recover from the sadness and the exhaustion. This world had become so terrible that everyone was immensely sad. They were all tired of fighting but the war would certainly go on and on. Huor knew that he should continue fighting against the Dark Lord and his servants, which would add to his exhaustion. He would fulfill his duty, though, because he loved his people. Huor would do everything for them because he loved them deeply. He wanted to die for them in order to save them. He could not stand the thought of them getting hurt even more. He was ready to sacrifice himself for them in order to help them survive in this cruel world. He could only hope that his descendants would live in a better world.  
Huor wanted to find happiness as well but he did not know if this happiness would last. He had to hope for a better world, however. He had to be brave and strong, he had to search for happiness. He wanted to overcome all of his problems and feel better. He had to find comfort in the thought that he would see his older brother again. Soon. This was the source of his happiness, he was already feeling better, even though it was still raining. He had to forget his pain. When Huor finally reached his house, he saw his brother's face and he finally found happiness. He wished that he could spend the rest of his life with him. He could not imagine a life without Hurin. They were so close to each other that they had to be together. They would probably fall together because they would stand by each other's side. They would probably suffer but they would also find happiness in their lives. They had to find happiness in this world.


	2. A discussion in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huor and his older brother talk about war.

"I was waiting for you for so long" Hurin sighed.  
"You know I had to spy upon our enemies" Huor replied. He had to go to the Enemy's land and see what the orcs were up to.  
"Are they going to attack us?" Hurin asked his younger brother.  
"Not any time soon" Huor responded to the question.  
"This is good or so I guess. But we must be ready for battle" the older brother said.  
"Yes, we must prepare for war" Huor nodded his head in agreement.  
"I am sure that our men are ready for battle. We have to leave for Barad Eithel when the High King of the Noldor calls us" Hurin commented that moment.  
"I will be waiting for his call, even though I am tired of fighting" Huor sighed in dismay.  
"I could never imagine that you are tired of this war. You are too young to be tired" Hurin retorted.  
"You know what I mean!" Huor shouted. "I am too young to lose my life!" he was still shouting.  
"I know, my dear brother, I know, But we have to keep fighting because this is our duty. We cannot change that" Hurin's voice was immensely sad now.  
"You are right on this. But we all have suffered too much. I do not want us to suffer even more" Huor responded to his brother's words.  
"There is still hope for us, my dear brother. So, do not lose hope. Do not think that the Enemy is so powerful as he wants us to believe he is" Hurin told him.  
"It is difficult to find hope when this world is quickly becoming darker and colder" Huor was grim now.  
"It is not as bad as you think. There is beauty in this world also. There is hope, there is a flame in people's hearts" Hurin said.  
"I guess so" Huor pondered. "But I am happy only when I am with you" he added with a timid smile.  
"I know this. But we cannot evade death. It will come to us sooner or later. Thus, we must look at death with valiance and ferocity" Hurin commented.  
"I will fight again. But I will do this only for you, brother" Huor spoke.  
"I knew you will!" Hurin's face beamed that moment. He always knew that his younger brother was a courageous man, soneone who would fight for others, even if this meant that he would die too soon.  
"I wish to be by your side when this battle will take place. I have to protect you, I will do everything for you" Huor spoke after a brief moment of silence.  
"I will do the same thing for you because I love you deeply" the Lord of Dor-lomin hugged his brother tightly.


	3. Silence and discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, they are both silent but they have to talk about war.

They hugged each other tightly that moment but they were both silent, each one lost in their own thoughts. They were too happy, however, because they were together that moment. They could not imagine a life where they would be far away from one another, this was impossible. It would be a very cruel life if they were ever separated. Huor did not want to think of this possibilty, he hated to think of the possibility that his life would be empty without his older brother. He would rather die than be without Hurin Thalion. He had to be with his older brother for the rest of their lives. If they would live for many years to come. He hoped that they would both reach old age and die happily. On the other hand, he feared that this was just a wishful thinking. He could foresee that he would die young, on the battlefield.  
Hurin, on the other side, was an optimist person. He was sure that they would win this war. He could not imagine that they would be defeated, that they would suffer too much because of this defeat, even though he thought that Huor felt that this was a possiblity. But Hurin wanted to imagine the dawn of a better world. He wanted to be an optimist person and imagine that he could contribute to the Dark Lord's downfall. He dreamt that this would happen one day, it had to happen sooner or later. He would be one of those who would fight in the greatest battle of all. He would do everything to see Morgoth fall. Hurin would fight indeed, and so would his younger brother. They would rise together, they would fight side by side at this battle. But he wondered what Huor was thinking of that moment. He could not help but ask him.  
"What are you thinking of, my dear brother?" Hurin asked him.  
"What if we fail? What if we fall?" Huor wondered rather loudly.  
"I do not want you to think like this. Victory is ours!" Hurin shouted with confidence that moment.  
"But Morgoth is still too powerful, and I am afriad of the Easterlings' treachery. I never trusted them. At all" Huor claimed.  
"I do not trust them either but the Eldar do. Thus, we should tolerate them. Let;s hope that they will not betray us" Hurin spoke.  
""I do not know... I am scared of defeat. On the other hand, I wish to find a heroic death on the battlefield" Huor said.  
"I would rather die than see us be defeated. But, as I have already said, victory is ours" Hurin told with a wide smile formed on his lips that moment.  
Huor did not respond this time becuase he did not want to quarrel with his beloved brother. But he feared for the worst, he had heard what the wise men and women had said. He feared that the allies had revealed their plans to Morgoth without knowing what they had done. So, the Easterlings would have the chance to betray them to the Dark Lord. Thus, the Edlar and the Edian would be defeated. But he did not wish to talk about this because he also wanted to believe that it was probable that they would win this great battle. He tried to calm down that moment and think that it would all go well.   
Hurin touched his brother's hands that moment and he smiled at him. "I know you are a courageous man, so I know that you will feel better soon. You will realise that we will be victorious in that battle. There is no way we will lose this war. The Eldar are also powerful, more powerful than ever. We are also strong because we have seen the light on the faces of the Eldar. We know how to protect ourselves from harm. Thus, there is no way we will be defeated. We will fight until we see the Dark Lord crawling. He will suffer as much as he suffered when king Fingolfin fought against him. We will punish him for his crimes" he spoke.  
"I know, my dear brother, I know" Huor sighed. "I just wish I had a sign that we will indeed win this war."


	4. The end is near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is about to take place, and the brothers wonder whether they will survive this battle or not.

Hurin was at loss for words that moment because he did not know how to cheer up his younger brother. But he wished that Huor could feel better. He wished that his younger brother could see that victory was something to be achieved. He hoped that Huor would eventually see the truth, though. He should believe that they were strong enough to overthrow Morgoth Bauglir and his servants. The Eldar could do that with the help of the three Houses of the Edain. But days passed slowly, and they both watched a nightmare about their great defeat by Morgoth's minions. This would be the fall of the House of Hador, and nobody knew if they would ever rise again. However, Hurin was still an optimist person, he wanted to believe that this was just a bad dream. On the other hand, Huor had the gift of foresight, he knew that they would all die at the forthcoming battle.  
Only Hurin could survive but he would suffer too much as well. But Huor knew that he would die the same way his father had: pierced by an arrow in the eye. A venomed arrow, as a matter of fact. However, Huor was never scared of death. As a matter of fact, he wanted to die as a hero of his people. He only wanted to save them from a great pain. He would rather die than watch them suffer and die. He felt that Hurin would sacrifice himself as well in order to save their people. But it was all unclear, and this was still a dream. None of them knew whether it would come true or not. What did they know, though? They both knew that they would fight side by side, they knew that they would be together in the fall, if this dream would eventually come true. The Men of the House of Hador would fight to the death.  
They would all sacrifice themselves in order to protect and save the ones they loved too much. They always followed their leader's example because Hurin never hid his face when he fought against his enemies. He never wore the Dragon-helm of Dor-lomin, he always looked his enemies in their eyes. Huor would do the same, he would stare at his enemies, he would stare deep into their eyes. Even if this meant that he had to die. And he died indeed, when the battle finally took place. His foresight came true: he was pierced by a venomed arrow in the eye. And Hurin was Morgoth's prisoner now. But they had fought side by side, they were together in the fall of the House of Hador, and none of the Hadorians returned to Dor-lomin because they were all slain at Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the Battle of Unumbered Tears.  
The news of this battle did not reach their loved ones for a very long time. Rian and Morwen were in great grief, both of them, because they did not know what had happened to their husbands. But Rian eventually found out what had happened to her most beloved husband, the man she had loved more than anyone else in this world. But Morwen was a different case. She had not heard any news of her husband for too many years, but she tried hard to be strong for her daughter and her son. She remained strong until the end of her died. However, Rian died too young, she died of grief for her husband's death. Her body lies on the Hill of the Slain, where Huor was buried. But they are together in the Halls of Mandos, as the tales tell us. They are united after death, even though death tried to separated them.


End file.
